Luna Roja
by Alo-chan
Summary: Era un acontecimiento único en la nación del fuego; La luna roja, sus destellos iluminaban hacia ambos adolecentes que con un gran peso sobre los hombros ahora solo disfrutaban de su mutua compañía tan solo esas cinco horas antes del amanecer


**Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zutara' del fandom de ATLA**

De nuevo aquí con un pequeño Fanfic Zutara sé que hay demasiados pero uno más no hace daño a nadie.

Para quienes preguntaban sobre mi Fic anterior les comento que está en proceso y ya pronto lo subiré n_n mientras tanto les dejo este que calculo constara de dos o tres capítulos que subire a lo largo de esta semana, espero les guste.

**Nota:** Este fic esta bbicado entre los capítulos "Los invasores del sur" y "Los actores de la isla ember"

* * *

**Capitulo la luna **

Quizá un par de días habían pasado, no eran demasiados pero el ya tenía toda su confianza después de todo él fue quien estuvo a su lado en la búsqueda del asesino de su madre pero el rostro de aquel hombre era algo que no le gustaba recordar.

El sol estaba dejando ver sus últimos destellos en aquel montañoso lugar, mientras preparaba el arroz para la cena Katara miro a lo lejos tras un par de grandes rocas observando a Zuko y a Aang en su arduo entrenamiento con el fuego, Aang parecía cansado su respiración era entrecortada por otro lado Zuko no lo estaba para nada y se veía igual de serio y bastante estricto en su entrenamiento, Katara suspiro mientras volvía la mirada hacia la comida, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? No le gustaba ver a Aang tan cansado en su entrenamiento pero eso era necesario si quería derrotar al señor del fuego.

-Huele muy bien ¿Cuándo estará listo? –pregunto Sokka acercándose y mirando fijo hacia la comida con grandes ojos brillantes

-Sokka ¿No deberías entrenar también? –Exclamo Katara a quien le molestaba que su siempre hambriento hermano dejara caer su saliva cerca de la comida

-¿Entrenar? Eso déjaselo a chispita y a cabeza de aire, lo que yo necesito es nutrirme bien para poder pensar en estrategias –Contesto Sokka cruzando los brazos con una gran sonrisa

-Como sea –Exclamo Katara aburrida –Tan pronto como Aang y Zuko acaben serviré la cena

-¿¡Dijiste cena!? –Reacciono Aang desde lejos repentinamente con sus ojos brillantes de alegría, tomando vuelo hacia donde ella se encontraba

-¡Oye espera! El entrenamiento aun no ha...

-Lo siento Zuko pero es hora de la cena, continuaremos mañana –Interrumpió Aang repentinamente muy animado dándole una gran sonrisa infantil, Zuko suspiro y miro hacia el atardecer

-¡Bien! Puedes irte a comer pero continuaremos mañana aun más temprano ¿de acuerdo? –Exclamo con firmeza volviendo la mirada hacia Aang pero hacia un buen rato que se había ido

Sin más que decir Zuko se reunió al grupo siendo bienvenido con una humeante taza de arroz de las manos de Katara

-Aquí tienes tu parte Zuko –Anuncio ella dándole una ligera sonrisa, Zuko no habría esperado esa actitud antes cuando recién se unió al grupo, Katara apenas le dirigía la palabra y sentía escalofríos cuando solía mirarlo con esa mirada asesina de ojos azules

-¡Gracias! –Contesto Zuko tomando su plato y preparándose para comer

Cuando estaba por llevar el primer bocado a su boca la molesta presencia de Sokka mirando su tazón de arroz y mirando intercaladamente al propio le hiso bajar el bocado irritado

-¿Sucede algo Sokka? –Pregunto conteniendo el enojo que eso le ocasionaba

-¡Sí que sucede! Katara el plato de Zuko tiene más arroz que el mío –Se quejo Sokka estirando su tazón directo al rostro de Katara casi golpeando su nariz

-Sokka, tu tazón esta casi vacío porque llevas comiéndotelo desde antes que Zuko llegara –Contesto Katara enfadada con la actitud tan glotona de Sokka

-Bien –Contesto Sokka desanimado mirando su tazón casi vacío y mirando nuevamente al tazón de Zuko con desconfianza

Zuko suspiro, al parecer no lograría tener una cena agradable con la mirada culposa de Sokka sobre él, entonces volvió su mirada nuevamente a la puesta de sol que se había extinguido dejando solo un ligero brillo de luz entre la oscuridad y de inmediato recordó

-Oigan hoy en la madrugada... –Anuncio Zuko pero la voz de una maestra tierra se hiso más atrayente

-¡Ah! Ya he acabado –Interrumpió Toph poniéndose de pie y estirando el cuerpo satisfecha

-También yo, creo que me iré a dormir –Le siguió Aang un poco adormilado

-Sokka, me quedo algo de comida puedes quedarte con ella –Dijo Suki con una sonrisa a un tristón Sokka

-¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor! –Exclamo Sokka poniéndose alegre y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Suki –Bien entonces cuando acabe podemos ir a descansar –Dijo seguidamente tragando de un bocado lo que Suki le había dado

-¡Esperen! –Exclamo autoritaria Katara -¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Zuko estaba por decir algo y todos lo ignoraron ¿Es esa su forma de darle la bienvenida al grupo?

Todos se quedaron con la mirada perpleja ante lo que Katara había dicho, incluyendo al mismo Zuko que no esperaba que ella si estuviese escuchándolo tan atentamente

-Espera un segundo Katara, Zuko ha sido parte del grupo desde hace tiempo y fue bien recibido por todos a acepción de ti querida hermanita –Señalo Sokka muy seguro –Nunca fuiste muy atenta con el cuándo se nos unió

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que yo soy MUY afectuosa –Reprocho Katara a su hermano mostrando un puño amenazante –¡Verdad! –Volteo hacia el resto con la misma pose, haciéndolo que todos aprobaran con la cabeza lo que había dicho

-Lo vez –Dijo con un repentino tono dulce –Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir Zuko?

-A ah claro –Dijo Zuko con una gran gota sobre la frente, aclaro su garganta poniéndose serio –Hoy durante la madrugada un acontecimiento tendrá lugar... la Luna roja

-¿Luna Roja? –Repitió Katara estando todos repentinamente intrigados en el misterio

-Zuko, ¿crees que este acontecimiento nos pueda ser útil para enfrentar al señor del fuego? –Pregunto Aang con seriedad

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! solo es un acontecimiento celeste único en el mundo y seria agradable el observarlo

Todo el grupo se fue de espaldas

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que pase la noche en vela solo para ver estrellas? –Pregunto Sokka

-Bueno las estrellas no son lo importante, es la luna… roja –Contesto Zuko rascándose un poco la cara pensando que era lo mas obvio.

-Como sea, prefiero húsar ese valioso tiempo en ooootras cosas –Dijo Sokka mirando hacia Suki y situándose a su lado, ella mantuvo una risita cómplice con Sokka

-¿Que tal ustedes? –Pregunto hacia Toph y Aang

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Gran idea! pregúntale a la niña ciega si quiere ver algo que no puede ver –Contesto Toph sarcásticamente –Yo paso, no me interesa ver nada que mis pies no puedan tocas –Dijo seguidamente caminando hacia Appa dando un bostezo y estirando las manos

-No lo tomes a mal Zuko pero yo tampoco iré, el entrenamiento me tiene agotado y tú mismo me recomendaste descansar para la siguiente lección

-Supongo que tienen razón, de cualquier forma no es algo importante –Dijo Zuko después de escuchar a parte del grupo –Debes descansar, el entrenamiento será mañana a primera hora –Dijo hacia Aang mientras se levantaba pero al dirigir su mirada vio al niño con una gran burbuja en la nariz ya dormido

-Ehm iré a dormir –Dijo hacia Katara antes de que ella dijese algo y se marcho

La noche llego había llegado ya y sobre el cielo nocturno se poda ver la gran y blanca luna brillando en todo su esplendor, Zuko estaba recostado con ambas manos tras la cabeza sobre las cómodas patas de Appa mirando hacia el cielo, al volteas vio a Sokka y Sukki riendo igual que antes solo entre ellos, al otro lado estaba Aang totalmente dormido y a su lado estaba Katara arreglando algunas cosas para el día siguiente y más adelante se encontraba Toph o eso era lo mas obvio pues había levantado su pequeño refugio privado de piedra. Zuko había ya analizado el terreno y estando fuera de la atención se levanto y se alejo del grupo. Tras caminar un largo rato llego a una ladera con una vista plena del cielo, con una sonrisa serena en los labios se sentó apoyando la espalda en un grueso árbol, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de que nadie lo acompañase, de alguna forma se sentía mas cómodo teniendo aquel acontecimiento únicamente para el pero por otro lado igualmente pensaba que habría sido agradable estar en grupo.

-Como sea –Dijo para si mismo y se acomodo sobre el árbol

De repente un ruido llamo su atención entre los arboles algo se movió, como por instinto una llamarada se formo en su mano listo para atacar pero se freno recordando aquel desafortunado accidente con Toph -¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Zuko? –la respuesta de la maestra agua fue inmediata y abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los arboles llego hasta el –Pensé que estarías por aquí

-Pero ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? –Pregunto Zuko confundido y algo nervioso

-Fue muy amable de tu parte el invitarme, por eso decidí venir –Contesto Katara de modo sarcástico cruzando los brazos haciendo alusión a que él no se tomo la molestia de preguntarle

-Pensé que al igual que los demás esto era algo que no te interesaría

-Pensaste mal, si es algo sobre la luna deberías saber que me interesa… aunque creo que la razón que me hiso venir fue una más fuerte –dijo por ultimo arrugando un tanto la cara

-¿Sucede algo?

-Como Toph y Aang ya estaban dormidos, Sokka y Suki… entraron en una… situación –Dijo Katara ligeramente sonrojada

-¿Situación? ¿Acaso están en problemas? –pregunto Zuko levantándose de inmediato –Debemos ayudarlos!

-¿Ayudarlos? –Exclamo Katara y rompió en una risa -Bromeas ¿no es verdad?

-¿Bromear?, no entiendo de que hablas, dices que están en alguna situación de peligro y solo te pones a reír –Reclamo Zuko y sin mas empezó a correr de vuelta

-Zuko espera –Lo detuvo ella tomándolo del brazo –Nadie dijo la palabra peligro –Zuko la miro confundido

-Rayos, realmente no bromeabas –Exclamo Katara perpleja –Cuando dije que estaban en una situación…. Me refería a…. tu sabes, ¡eso! una situación –intento explicar pero Zuko parecía más confundido con cada palabra

-¡Por todos los espíritus Zuko! Creí que eras el novio de Mai

-¿Que tiene que ver Mai en todo esto?

-No me dirás que tu y Mai nunca se encontraron en una situación… cariñosa o algo así –Dijo Katara sonrojada

Repentinamente Zuko cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando

-Ahh, dices que Sokka y Suki estas….

-¡Si!... bueno no están en una verdadera situación, pero no me gusta estar cerca cuando empiezan con sus cursilerías

-Entiendo –Dijo Zuko mirando al suelo y regresando de vuelta a su árbol

-Hehehehe no puedo creer que no entendieras de que hablaba –Exclamo Katara dejando salir la risa contenida

-Creo que porque yo y Mai… no éramos tan afectuosos… supongo –Contesto Zuko poniendo una mano tras la nuca nervioso.

-¿En serio? –Exclamo curiosa Katara tomando lugar junto a Zuko este solo se le quedo viendo algo incomodo de que invadiera su espacio. –¿Me vas a decir que al incesante cazador del Avatar no podía ser cariñoso con su novia? –Dijo muy animada conteniendo de nueva cuenta la risa

-Tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar –Se quejo Zuko

-¡Claro! Déjame adivinar más importante que cortejar a Mai era capturar a Aang, ahora veo porque la pobre siempre estaba malhumorada –Dijo ella de manera de burla.

-¡Pero qué hay de ti! ¿Que acaso Aang no te corteja lo suficiente frente a Sokka como para que le tengas celos? –Dijo Zuko súbitamente por las burlas de Katara

Ella se quedo atónita por las palabras de Zuko –A-ang no me corteja –Contesto nerviosa y poniéndose sonrojada –No creas que sabes mucho sobre mi

-Fuiste tú la que pretendió saber mucho de mi

Ambos se quedaron con el incomodo silencio mirando hacia cualquier parte en silencio.

-Lo lamento no quise meterme en tus asunto –Con un suspiro Zuko fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Katara lo escucho y le cedió una sonrisa –También lo lamento no quería que te pusieras así por mis comentarios.

Con el conflicto arreglado ella volteo hacia la luna que los iluminaba a ambos, enseguida arrugo a la frente confundida –Zuko ¿estás seguro que lo de la Luna roja seria hoy? –pregunto sin perder la vista al cielo

-Lo será, todos en la nación del fuego saben de esto –Respondió el muy seguro

Katara entrecerró los ojos analizando la luna –No veo que suceda nada

-Es porque apenas va a comenzar a partir de ahora son cinco horas –Contesto Zuko de manera animada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Son cinco horas!? –Reacciono sorprendida y suspiro rendida –Espero que valga la pena

De mirar la luna sin ningún cambio paso a mirar el suelo, luego a los lados y por ultimo sus manos dando un suspiro de aburrimiento cada vez, de repente su mirada e ilumino.

-Tengo una idea para dejar de estar aburridos –Volteo hacia Zuko sobresaltada.

-¿Estamos aburridos? –pregunto el inocentemente

-¡Claro que sí! por eso que tal un juego, por todo lo de hace un momento, esa discusión por pretender saber el uno del otro, ¿Qué te parece verdad o reto?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de ese modo sabremos mas el uno del otro, y ya no nos aburriremos ¡es perfecto!

-Yo no estaba aburrido –Susurro para sí dando un suspiro –Esta bien, como digas

-Genial, comenzare ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad –Dijo Zuko con desgana

-Entonceees ¿Fue difícil dejar la nación del fuego? –Pregunto ella animada

De repente el juego parecía ponerse interesante para Zuko –Si lo fue, no solo por abandonar a mi gente… sino por aceptar que lo que siempre creí era un error –Tras decir eso fue como su un gran peso se le fuera de enzima y más animado volteo hacia ella -¿Verdad o reto?

-¡Verdad!

-Uh ¿Ya no me odias? –Pregunto Zuko sin saber bien que debía preguntar

-Nunca te odie, además creo que ese punto quedo claro, desaprovechas una gran oportunidad de preguntarme… se ve que eres primerizo en esto–Dijo Katara repentinamente riendo, Zuko no supo cómo pero esa risa le resulto contagiosa y de repente ambos reían a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comento que esta idea había surgido hace algún tiempo y de hecho comencé este fic hace ya un par de semanas hasta que por suerte la inspiración volvió.

Pedradas pastelazos, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos y disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos pero aun sigo siendo pésima en ese aspecto.

Con mucho cariño para ustedes las lectoras y lectores un fuerte abrazo n_n


End file.
